


Кот, саламандра или богомол

by YellowClown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Краткое содержание:МакГонагалл не была единственной, кто проявил интерес к анимагии при профессоре Дамблдоре; но она определенно стала первой, чьи превращения не понесли за собой разрушений.Примечание:анимаг!Ньют, еще молодой и еще раздолбай!Дамблдор; за основу фика взят тамблер-мем





	

У Ньюта было плохое, правда плохое предчувствие. После нескольких ошибок он уже был вынужден переучиваться, если так можно было сказать о занятиях анимагией, а после двух провалов испытывать судьбу больше не хотелось, но… Профессор Дамблдор всегда был убедителен.

— Зачем… Зачем мы идем в Запретный лес, профессор? — осторожно спросил у него Ньют. Наверное, этот вопрос стоило задать еще до того, как учитель затащил его под кроны деревьев, но Ньюту и так пришлось долго набираться храбрости, чтобы спросить даже это.

— Потому что мы не знаем, в какое животное ты превратишься, — спокойно ответил ему Дамблдор и ласково улыбнулся, потрепав по кудряшкам.

— Но в какое я могу превратиться?.. Кот, саламандра или богомол, разве нет? — у Ньюта действительно подкашивались ноги, ему не казалось. С каждым шагом этот поход в лес становился все страшнее. — Для любого из них хватило бы места в обычном классе…

Он споткнулся, и если бы не профессор, легко поймавший его, Ньют уже зарылся бы носом в землю.

— Скорее всего, ты прав, но у меня есть некоторые… опасения, — не очень членораздельно пробубнил Дамблдор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его определенно что-то беспокоило.

— Я… — от его слов страх Ньюта перерос в ужас, а голос сел так, что почти превратился в шёпот. — Я уже не уверен, что хочу пробовать.

Резко остановившись, Дамблдор повернулся, и его длинные рыжие волосы взметнулись над плечами как короткий плащ. Зрелище это было крайне забавное, и, если бы не ситуация, Ньют бы с удовольствием посмеялся. Да только вот сейчас у него не хватило сил даже на улыбку.

Дамблдор склонился к нему. Несмотря на то, что Ньют был худой и высокий, профессор все равно был больше. И у Ньюта опять стало как-то не очень хорошо на душе, но лишь до того момента, пока Дамблдор, покачав головой, не коснулся его.

В груди Ньюта будто загорелось что-то теплое, будто его согрела вера Дамблдора. Он не знал этого точно, но профессор уже не первый раз убеждал его даже в том, во что Ньют, казалось, просто не мог поверить.

— Все будет хорошо, Ньют, — мягко пообещал ему Дамблдор. — А когда мы закончим, то обязательно выпьем чаю. Я даже захватил сладостей. Нашёл недавно невероятно вкусные маггловские конфеты, тебе понравится.

И Ньют поверил. Поверил в то, что ему понравится, что будет чай, что обязательно надо превращаться посреди леса. И, конечно, в то, что у него все получится.

Вскоре они достигли светлой просторной опушки. Под ногами уже не было травы, только осыпавшиеся иголки да листья, и Ньют посмотрел вниз: он был уверен, что станет тритоном или кем-то вроде того, потому хотел знать, где окажется. Его вполне устраивали и земля, и мягкий слой листьев, а улыбка профессора и его сосредоточенный, подбадривающий взгляд только добавляли Ньюту сил.

— Просто помни: у тебя все получится, — Дамблдор стряхнул с груди Ньюта какие-то особо цеплючие былинки, и тот немного рассеянно посмотрел на свою палочку.

«У меня все получится».

Ну правда, он же ловил растопырников в подвалах зельеваров и смог выстоять против смертофалда, чего здесь-то бояться? Этими мыслями Ньют себя и утешил, игнорируя тот факт, что профессор Дамблдор ничего не делал просто так и уж вряд ли решил завести его поглубже в лес только ради развлечения. Быть может, и учить Ньюта анимагии профессор взялся по каким-то особым причинам.

Впрочем, причину Ньют осознал довольно быстро: он стал огромным, будь он проклят, драконом!

Массивным и неуклюжим. Судя по грохоту чешуи, украинским железнобрюхом, довольно отметил про себя Ньют, на миг пересилив мысленный вопль.

После осознания этого факта душа Ньюта закричала еще громче, уже от восторга, пока сам он тихо недоуменно бормотал:

— Почему? Как? Ведь расчеты!..

Вместо слов, правда, из его пасти вырывалось пламя, заставившее и до того отошедшего достаточно далеко Дамблдора отбежать ещё дальше, что с этого ракурса выглядело, конечно, забавно, но никак не помогло ситуации.

Просто повернув к нему голову, Ньют хвостом, про который совсем забыл, снес ближайшие ряды деревьев. Часть с треском рассыпалась в крупную щепу, часть повисла на ветвях задних рядов, и пока Ньют поворачивался, чтобы оценить масштаб разрушений, он сломал ещё несколько крепких на вид стволов.

Профессор Дамблдор снова перебежал на новое место и, поняв, что до драконьего уха просто так не докричаться, приложил палочку к своему горлу — Ньют не услышал заклинания, но увидел белую вспышку — и вот тогда голос Дамблдора, громоподобный и сильный, достиг сознания Ньюта:

— Не двигайся! Замри!

Ньют просто не мог замереть. В смысле, он стал драконом! Драконом! И Ньют не был бы Ньютом, если бы среди ужаса всей ситуации хотя бы на миг не поддался бы охватившему его восторгу. В душе Ньют Скамандер был гордым драконом, величайшим из всех магических существ! А еще — одним из самых красивых, самых изящных и самых невероятных.

Ему определенно было по душе то, что его анимагической формой оказался дракон. Что ему не нравилось — так это то, что он понятия не имел, что теперь делать, и продолжал в панике месить землю лапами, вынуждая профессора убегать с каждого из облюбованных им мест, старательно втолковывая, вернее, напоминая нерадивому ученику, как тому следует себя вести, чтобы вернуться к обычной форме.

И Ньют, справившийся до того со страхом, смог погасить в себе и восторг. Он закрыл огромные золотые глаза, вдохнул… Выдохнул. И поднял веки, глядя на мир уже человеческими глазами с высоты своего собственного роста. Его колени подкосились, и Ньют сделал то, что собирался сделать с самого первого его шага с профессором Дамблдором в Запретный Лес. Позволил себе упасть.

Упал он, конечно, на руки преподавателя, у которого подгорели кончики каких-то несколько минут назад идеально уложенных рыжих волос. От уверенного спокойствия Дамблдора не осталось и следа, если смотреть со стороны, но, цепляясь за рукава его рубашки и испуганно дыша ему в шею, Ньют бы ни за что не согласился с этим утверждением: по сравнению с тем, что творилось в его собственной душе, Дамблдор казался просто оплотом спокойствия и уверенности.

— П-простите, профессор, — извинился он, понимая, что этого далеко не достаточно.

— Э-эх, — тяжко выдохнул Дамблдор, а потом приподнял его, помогая снова встать на дрожащие ноги. — Заставил ты меня побегать, я будто опять мальчишкой стал.

— Простите, — расстроено повторил Ньют, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

Тот обнял его и рассеянно погладил по голове.

— Ничего-ничего. Сейчас присядем, выпьем чаю с конфетами и джемом, — в голосе Дамблдора снова звучала привычная мягкость.

— В-выпьем, — согласился Ньют тут же.

Дамблдор окинул взглядом то, что пару минут назад было мирной прогалиной в Запретном лесу, а теперь превратилось в бурелом, спасибо драконьей и истинно скамандеровской неуклюжести. Ньют не видел этого, но почувствовал, как он поправил очки перед тем, как задумчиво произнести:

— И как тебя после такого ставить на учет в министерстве?

— Н-не надо, — испуганно пробормотал Ньют.

— Я тоже думаю, что не стоит.

— Я б-больше не буду. Никогда.

— Эй, ну это ты зря, — добродушно произнес Дамблдор, не переставая нежно, почти невесомо гладить его по волосам. — Мало у кого с первого раза получается сразу себя контролировать… Ты очень одаренный, Ньют, хотя, сам еще этого не понимаешь.

И от его слов, и от тепла его рук Ньюту снова стало спокойно.


End file.
